


Morning baths with Junkrat

by Chocobeau



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: !femreader, Bathroom Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocobeau/pseuds/Chocobeau
Summary: Lazy mornings with the junkboy.





	Morning baths with Junkrat

In most occasions, you were a heavy sleeper. This was always extremely apparent when you would hit Junkrat across the face during the night a few times , something which you could not control no matter how hard you tried. Luckily for you the junker was as rowdy as you were, and had absolutely no clue what ‘personal space’ meant.  
Opening your eyes only slightly you noticed the sun shining brightly through the blinds, you groaned silently as you were slowly waking up out of your slumber.  
Work piled up quickly of the passing week and you had a busy schedule ahead of you, Overwatch had been reinstated only recently and it needed recruits now more than ever.  
Becoming friends with everyone seemed rather easy, you were quiet most of the time but you did know how to crack a joke at the most opportune time, Lucio, Hana, And tracer becoming close friends from day one due to that. Junkrat and roadhog took a little longer to become familiar with, Roadhog was a guy who looked straight up menacing, Not by height alone but the gun he was sporting was massive, and the mask didn’t help his case. The lankier and goofy junker however didn’t make you scared as much as wary.

Junkrat was a ball of energy, his love for explosives kept most of the Overwatch recruits at bay, And at first you too.  
Junkrat however was always extremely friendly, or tried to be in any case, towards you. He always tried to start conversations everyday, asked help for something he “lost”, Invited you to lunch with him and roadie, And so that went on. You never thought he’d become a close friend, and at this point your lover. In this particular morning he was rather touchy-feely and up close, his arm tightly wrapped around your waist, and his face comfortably buried in your hair. In the mornings Junkrat was always extremely groggy, it took him a long time to wake up in normal instances, and he was lesser of his giggly crazy self then usual, surprisingly more serious.  
As silently as you could, you tried to turn around within his arms to admire your slumbering junker. sun shining down into his fluffed golden locks, not singed for once. with your eyelids only half open you crooked a smile as you palmed his cheek softly, caressing it for a little while, teasingly leaning closer to his ear.

“Hey jamie.. It’s about time we wake up.” you cooed quietly  
The junker only stirred slightly with that notion and scrunched up his facial features a bit, obviously displeased by the wake-up call.  
Giggling you pressed a sweet kiss on his cheek, and following on that his nose. That did somewhat get his attention, his eyelids cranking open only slightly as he looked up towards you, genuine smirk appearing on his face. “Ya’ do always know how to put a smile on me face darl.” A muted cackle could be heard. “Lemme sleep a lil’ while longer though luv.” There was no way that was happening, you had a lot of work to do today and you didn’t feel like missing out on your favourite time of the day.

He loved burying his face into your hair, he once admitted it smelled absolutely refreshing and felt almost like silk, though he never liked silky things. hates it. Quirking an eyebrow you huffed out and ever so gently bit his cheek to get him worked up. “Surely you wouldn’t want to miss our little appointment in the bathroom?” you flirted out, sporting a devious expression towards him. His response was to quickly jerk his hand from your waist to your ass and give it a strong squeeze, staring you straight down into your eyes. “Gosh darl, if ya put it like that..”  
The action made you shriek and giggle so you forcibly ripped his hand away from your bottom, making you sit up and stretch out in front of the junker, you liked teasing him this way. Then again you liked teasing him in all sorts of ways. Shuffling out of your bed hurriedly you pattered across the bedroom to the adjoined bathroom door, leaning across the door frame in an inviting manner. “Well then in that case, you know where to find me.” you called out whilst stepping into the bathroom.

Flicking on the lights, you let out your first yawn of the day sauntering over towards the mirror, inspecting yourself, part of your daily routine and all that. As soon as you were done with that you turned around to get the bathtub started, putting a loofa out on display, and adding some Cherry almond scented soap into the water. In the meantime you took the time to get undressed as fast as you could, It’s not that you weren’t confident of yourself, but you still felt somewhat awkward to be so exposed in this much light.  
You heard the junker approaching the bathroom, his peg leg made that obviously clear. Quickly you slipped yourself into the bathtub to avoid any sudden stares from the boy. The bathroom door creaked open and junkrat jokingly poked his head out as to catch you in the act of changing, but a displeased look crossed his face and shortly after he started mumbling when he saw you in the bathtub already.  
Sauntering inside he rid himself of his shirt immediately, showing off his toned chest whilst he tugged his shirt over his head and throwing it on the floor hazardly. During this he always kept his eyes on you, Because he knew that you still got quite embarrassed when being exposed to so much flesh. You’d have been dating the junker for approximately 7 months now and you still weren’t used to any of this. You took the loofa in your hand to look busy as you gazed away from him since he was undressing.

You slid forward in the bathtub in the meantime to give him some space to sit behind you since he usually did. to get the sweet junkerboy to actually bathe is something that took a lot of convincing and flirting, he occasionally does so in the morning, such as this one. but if he really wants to sleep next to you he now officially showers before bedtime, ofcourse with all his tinkering and explosive battle strategy he never stayed clean during the actual day, but you had no issue with that. At this point junkrat sat himself on the edge of the tub to detach his metal leg and his arm, he dropped them on the floor with a loud clunk, Soon he slid behind you wrapping his arm around your waist and heaved you close to his own chest making it so that his face could be buried into your neck giving small pecks. “Next time make sure to undress ya’self when i’m around luv, your bods’ a real treat!”

A blush dusted your cheeks when he did, and a shiver went up your spine. “I would if was way more confident in the light, jamie.” you croaked and turned your head around to look at him, he didn’t quite get why you didn’t want to be seen on full display, he thought you were absolutely banger if anything. Then his one hand travelled upwards from your waist to slide onto your right breast and giving it a light squeeze whilst rubbing his index fingers over the nipple teasingly. getting an obvious embarrassed reaction out of you, he smirked darkly and nudged his face upward so that he could lick your lips. “Oi’ guess I've gotta show’ya how much ya make me hot n’ bothered darl’!” he forced his tongue through your lips and wrapped it around yours, the kiss was sloppy and rapid but you returned it with the same fervour, Quickly twirling your body around to face him, Deepening the kiss as you went positioning yourself on top of his lap. You felt his throbbing erection pushing against your lower abdomen so you sensually slid yourself up and downwards motion earning a low growl from Jamison. An arm sliding around his neck whilst the other one sneaked it’s way downward, trailing over his toned body , grasping his cock tightly one you reach it. He was getting impatient his length prodding your wet folds, asking desperately for entrance.

Saliva was dripping from both your lips , breathing heavily as the room being steamed up by the heat of the bath, water splashing around against both of you. “Jamie, please..” you begged out staring him down with a severe need in your eyes mimicking his own, He liked to mark you once in a while with either a hickey or a love bite, but this time he decided to do both on your neck ,while he positioned his cock against your cunt parting your folds as he goes, In one quick moment he pushed himself inside completely inside, earning a sharp yelp and an arch of your back when he does, both of you were desperate for movement so you wasted no time in riding him slowly but sensually at first, Licking the mark where he both bit and sucked. his one hand travelled down towards your ass once more to get more control over the movement and speed.  
Positioning his leg firmly onto the bath floor he started to move himself pushing his hips up against your thighs his cock reaching the deepest part of you, feeling the tip rubbing over sensitive spots everywhere. Moans where elicited from the both of you as this went on, moving your hips in sharp directions to create new sensations of pleasure, he pumped himself in with precision and dedication, he honestly enjoyed bath times with you. “ Lemme hear yer’ sounds more babe” Junkrat demanded.

As both of you were drawing closer to finish he held onto you tightly and used his leg to stabilize himself when he suddenly switched the position to missionary, forcing one of your legs to be bend towards your breasts, giving him a much more dominant presence, you felt his cock pistoning inside of you in irregular movements, signaling he was coming to a close, you too felt yourself losing sense of the situation, loud squeals and moans coming from you. “Jamie i’m.. really close..” was all he needed to reach his climax, filling you entirely to the brim. You could hear him grunt and breathe out his moans when he did, but he didn’t stop moving until you too reached your climax at last, not shortly after him. your body felt spent and sweaty but you clinged onto Jamison as much as he clung to you, both of you trying to regain some energy and cool down.

Not long after he collapsed beside you into the bathtub, using his one arm for support while he positioned you next to him, so he was cradling you. Leaning down he started peppering your face with soft kisses whilst giggling to himself. “Did i ever tell ya yer’ an amazin’ piece of art luv’?” “Plenty of times, but i love hearing you say it, in any case.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this somewhat, i’m new to writing Smut..   
> Also this turned out a little longer then i intended.. Sorry!


End file.
